


Yes

by ittybittyalissa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittyalissa/pseuds/ittybittyalissa
Summary: A follow-up to the episode "The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat"...Mulder tries to make up for ruined dinner plans.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - These are not my characters and the show was not my idea - they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. I just borrow his characters to escape the realities of everyday drama.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own - no beta.
> 
> Set after episode 11.4

"Mulder," Scully called as she entered the house. "Sorry I am a few minutes late," she began to explain as she took her coat off and settled it on the coatrack. "I hope," she turned, and stopped mid-sentence. The table was covered with a lace tablecloth she had forgotten they owned and a single rose rested in a vase at the center of the table. Two bowls filled with salad sat on top of plates, which were set on either side of the table. 

"What's all this?" she asked as approached Mulder, who was working at the stove. She placed her arms around his middle, hugging him from behind.

"Sorry Scully, what was that? It took me a minute to turn my podcast off." He reached up and pulled the earpieces from his ear. 

"I was just asking what all this was?" He stopped stirring some kind of vegetable medley and turned off the burner. 

"Dinner," he said as he turned and Scully repositioned herself around him. He placed his hands on either shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I had initially planned something else outside for tonight, but it looks like the weather person was wrong when they said there was only a slight chance for rain."

"That's fine, I don't mind staying in." She leaned over and examined the sautéed vegetables. "Yum." 

"I made that for you - I made myself a baked potato. There's salad and the steaks are being kept warm in the oven. I tried to get the meat done on the grill but I had to bring it inside once the rain started." Scully nodded as she grabbed a crouton off one of the salads and popping it in her mouth.

"Wow, Mulder, I'm impressed, especially considering you left work at the same time I did." 

"I knew you wanted to stop at the apartment and pick up some things for the weekend. Besides, I know that the thing with Reggie screwed up our dinner plans the other night and I wanted to make it up to you."

Scully smiled. "This is great, thank you. It looks like the food is ready - let's eat, I'm starving."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, they worked together to clean up and put everything away. After the last item was put in it's spot, Mulder held out his hand and waited for Scully to take it. Their hands linked, Mulder led her across the small room and to the couch. 

"I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?" She sat down on the couch, angling herself so she was facing him. She looked up at where he was standing and smiled. It wasn't until then that she noticed how nervous he suddenly looked. 

He moved to sit down next to her, one arm spread out along the back cushion of the couch.

"I just," he began, then stopped and let out a nervous chuckle. "I just hope I am not way off base with this....so just hear me out, okay?" Scully nodded as he took a few seconds together his thoughts.

"Dana," he began. "I know these past few years have been difficult and I am sorry for that." 

"Mulder, you don't have to keep apologizing," Scully began, one hand going to his cheek. He looked at her pointedly, causing her to stop and give him a sheepish smile. She nodded for him to continue.

"Dana," he began again, this time with a little more confidence, "I know that things were rough there for us for awhile. But, even on my darkest days, when I couldn't even face myself in the mirror, I knew the one constant I still had left in life was you," he stopped as a single tear rolled down Scully's face. He reached up, cupping both cheeks with his thumbs and brushed it away. "You are my past, my present and my future. You're my best friend, the mother of my son, my partner in every sense of the world...You're so much more than I could have ever dreamed of for myself. I just am lucky that you've stuck with me for as long as you have." She watched as he shifted in his seat and pulled something out from his pocket. 

Scully gasped as he opened a small box to reveal a three-stone diamond ring. "The 3 stones are for what I said a minute ago - this is not just to honor our past but to acknowledge the present and our hopes for the future. I don't want you to think this has to be an engagement ring Scully - it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be - I mean, you certainly deserve something for sticking with me these past 25 years..." Knowing he wouldn't stop babbling until she did something, she launched herself forward, her hands pulling him to her into a fierce kiss. Once the need for air became too much, they broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Her voice wavered, full of emotion. 

Mulder smiled. "I haven't even asked anything yet." Scully pulled back and looked at him, her eyebrow arched over her right eye. He had seen that look enough over the years to know when not to push it. She watched as he shifted his body off the couch and down to one knee in front of her. She didn't realize it at first, but she found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

"Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?"

Scully smiled through her tears and answered in one word...

"Yes."


End file.
